


Blossom by Blossom

by Megatraven



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: "...the Spring Begins."“Can I show you something real quick?”Alya glances back at the clock on the wall- one minute until class began- and back to Marinette. Her eyes are wide and anxious, but there's something else in the way Marinette looks at her, pleading, that made Alya crack.“Okay, where we goin’?”





	Blossom by Blossom

When the school bell rings, signalling that break is almost over, nearly everyone begins flooding out of the courtyard and back into their classes. Alya shoulders her bag and turns to wait for Marinette, but Marinette doesn’t make to go.

“You good?” Alya asks, one eyebrow arched in question.

“I- yeah, yeah I’m good,” she responds. She rocks back and forth on her heels a bit and looks down at her feet to avoid meeting Alya’s gaze. She still doesn’t get ready to go.

When Alya starts to say something more, Marinette suddenly reaches forward, and captures Alya’s free hand in her own. Her hands are calloused and rough, but her hold is gentle and warm and it’s almost enough to convince Alya to forget about class.

“Can I show you something real quick?”

Alya glances back at the clock on the wall- one minute until class began- and back to Marinette. Her eyes are wide and anxious, but there's something else in the way Marinette looks at her, pleading, that made Alya crack.

“Okay, where we goin’?”

Marinette smiles at her, but doesn’t answer- and doesn’t let go of her hand as she tugs her along, right out the door and down the school’s steps.

They wait patiently for the walk signal at the crosswalk and hurry past the bakery, using the morning crowd to blend in so as not to be noticed by her parents, until they found themselves at the park. 

She still hasn’t spoken another word, but Alya won’t pry- if there’s one thing she knows about Marinette, it’s that she’ll say what she needs to when she’s ready. So Alya bites back any question she has as Marinette leads them to a park bench.

They settle down, and for a morning in the city, it was actually quite peaceful. The weather was pleasant and Marinette’s hand was warm in her own. A gentle breeze blows through, and it’s easy to forget that they should be anywhere else but there.

Alya drops her bag to the ground and leans back, watching Marinette twiddle with the edge of her jacket and bite her bottom lip. Those are nervous habits of hers- and ones that Alya found endearing at that.

While she waits for Marinette to say something, Alya thinks about her. Their hands, still interlocked. The blush of her cheeks and the smattering of freckles. Her breath, coming easily, showing how at ease she is with Alya. The small kick of her feet, because she can’t sit still. The blue of her eyes, that when turned on Alya makes her feel like all her worries have been washed away. And, of course, the pink of her lips, which is a thought Alya shoves down many times a day.

This time, she can’t help but let her mind linger on them for just a little longer. She can imagine, with startling clarity, what it would be like to kiss her best friend. They would touch each other softly, afraid to break what they know in their hearts cannot be broken. On this day in particular, her lips would taste of the cinnamon bun they’d shared for breakfast, with a hint of strawberry chapstick. They’d be warm, just like her hand, and move with a cautious urgency that Marinette seemed to embody most days.

And when they would pull apart, they would touch their foreheads together and laugh and cry. Somehow, tears and all, they would love each other with every part of themselves. And that was perfect to Alya.

Her daydream comes to an end when Marinette moves, breaking the illusion. She turns to Alya, eyes bright, and takes Alya’s other hand too, so that she’s holding them both. She takes a deep breath, preparing herself for something, and all Alya can do is wait.

The moment stretches out between them, but neither seem to notice or care. Alya would always wait for Marinette, and both knew it.

“Alya,” Marinette begins. She looks down at their hands and takes another breath. “I... think I like girls.”

“Oh,” Alya breathes, squeezing Marinette’s hands, encouraging and comforting her.

“I’ve been thinking about it a lot,” she continues. And then she’s quiet for a moment, letting that truth sit and settle between them before she looks back up, meeting Alya’s gaze once more. A small smile plays at the corners of her lips.

“And you’re the reason why.”

She says it so softly that Alya almost asks her to repeat it. But the sincerity and the warmth and the- the  _love_  in Marinette’s voice and her eyes and her smile, they’re all so convincing that she doesn’t for a second think Marinette could have said anything else.

“Oh,” she says again, because she isn’t sure what else to say. All her dreams and imagined scenarios are suddenly much more tangible than they were before. “Really?”

Marinette laughs at her response, and it’s just the thing to make a blush bloom across Alya’s cheeks.

“Really.” There’s a twinkle in her eyes that sets Alya’s heart a-stutter.

“Well, that’s- that’s great! Isn’t it?” Alya asks, as if she wasn’t a hundred percent sure it was the best news in the world.

“I happen to think it is,” Marinette agrees, beaming at Alya and holding their hands up between them. “If you’re okay with it... I’d like to keep holding your hand.”

Alya blinks in surprise. It was a roundabout way of asking, but if it wasn’t perfect for them, she didn’t know what was. Her expressions softens and her smile grows.

“I’m more than okay with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title, "Blossom by Blossom," is taken from a quote that I finished in the summary! The full thing is "Blossom by blossom, the Spring begins." I wanted to use a spring-themed title for this fic because the Spring is often associated with youth and love and growth, which are all things I attempted to portray in the fic ^^
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Comments and Kudos appreciated! <3


End file.
